


【普奥】今夜无战事

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 边疆要塞，边做边生
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【普奥】今夜无战事

  
  
“你在这里待的时间已经太长了吧。” 基尔伯特问他，语气不善。  
皇帝精神不太好，坐在书房里备来临时休息的床上，恹恹地翻阅着手里的书，似乎没有听到他的话。  
在条件允许的情况下，他们长久热衷于把彼此视作最大的敌人，不过当下外敌犯境，属于条件不允许的情况。  
这个要塞条件简陋，没有铺着层层天鹅绒的柔软大床，被榻发硬，对于养尊处优的人而言，还隐隐有点刺人，月光透过窗户照在室内青色的石板上，到处都浸着金碧辉煌的皇宫里所没有的冷清。  
而帝国至尊的皇帝已经在这里待了一月有余，罗德里赫想换个姿势，却怎么坐都不舒服，他白日里视察要塞的仓库、接见档案处的官员、甚至长时间骑马巡视前线、确认后勤路线通畅，现在就是自食其果。  
夜晚也不意味着轻松，每一夜他都需要与选帝侯“共议军事”。  
没有得到回应的基尔伯特走过去，在床边坐下。皇帝把书放在一边，略有点费力地撑起身，然后就跨坐到他身上。  
皇帝的睡袍垂在基尔伯特手边，圆圆鼓鼓的肚子抵着他正欲抬头的地方。但今天基尔伯特察觉到情况有点反常，那肚子好像在发硬，他摸了上去，还没来得及发问，罗德里赫就对他不通帝意感到不满，声音沙哑地说，“你来得太晚了。”  
基尔伯特很快就被那腹尖蹭硬。尤其今天，他将手伸进去，发现罗德里赫那里已经微微张开，又湿又软，基尔伯特几乎没做什么前戏就进去了，罗德里赫短促地吐息，压抑着任何会隔墙引起怀疑的声音。  
尽管皇帝今夜看起来很心急，选帝侯还是没有直接捅到底，他总觉得哪里不对劲，逐步试探着深入。  
“动作快点…” 罗德里赫起先命令他，然后又挺着腰来哼哼唧唧地来蹭基尔伯特，但无论如何软硬兼施，选帝侯都维持叛逆的本色，他无视皇帝的要求，无动于衷地观察着帝王的表情，还有随着他们的动作晃来晃去的胎儿。  
交欢并不激烈，但现在罗德里赫经不起什么颠簸，很快就受不了，忍不住叉开双腿缠在基尔伯特腰上，主动让基尔伯特进得更深，这使甬道的阵阵发疼变得更明显，或许是为了异物通过做准备…身体内部磨人的疼痛让罗德里赫辗转挣扎，愈加没有耐心。  
“…用力一点。” 皇帝鼻息沉重，手指在不可见的地方几乎要揪烂粗糙的床单，他急切需要基尔伯特捅得更深，更野蛮，好让他忽视腹中血肉被碾压般的疼痛。  
基尔伯特皱眉，“你究竟怎么了？”  
罗德里赫厌恶这样的问题，他正难受得紧，小臂掩着双眼，从喉咙里烦躁地挤出一句话，“你要是做不了就滚！”  
基尔伯特拉开他的手臂，被他冷汗涔涔的模样激怒了，“你要生了还这么任性！行了，我去叫医生。”  
“你想让每个人都知道孩子的父亲是有不臣之心的选帝侯吗？”罗德里赫抓住他的手，愤怒地呵斥他。  
“你也知道我有不臣之心？那你现在还敢单独和我待在一起？” 基尔伯特挣开他的手，利落地抽身而出，抓起一边的衣服。  
“我命令你留在这里！” 皇帝喘息很重，突然陷入空虚的他侧身想把自己蜷起来，基尔伯特隔着睡袍也能看到那个在罗德里赫身体里翻江倒海的幼崽。  
你究竟在想什么？基尔伯特眉头紧皱。  
即将出生的是皇帝的长子，帝国未来的皇储。罗德里赫想用这种办法来防止他推翻下一个皇帝吗？赌他不会父子相残？  
“难道你觉得我对他下不了手？” 基尔伯特语气骇人，“我永远也无法证实这个混蛋是我儿子。”  
“他当然是你儿子。”罗德里赫怒不可遏。  
“这我不可能确定，谁知道尊贵的陛下多数夜晚在哪里流连忘返呢？维也纳夜夜笙歌的传闻无人不知。” 基尔伯特抚摸着皇帝苍白的脸颊，“不过我确定，这一定是你的孩子。如果你现在不叫人进来，我会轻而易举抢走这个孩子，带回我的领地，你别想再轻易见到他，那时柏林可就是你真正的心病了。”  
“你敢——”  
“哦，陛下把我想得如此遵守公序良俗，真让我受宠若惊。”  
罗德里赫低垂的眼睑随着呼吸颤动不止，“你想让他担负怎样的闲言碎语？别人会怎么议论他的出身？”  
“他的父亲是谁才会没有闲言碎语？” 基尔伯特脸色很难看，“我懂了，你现在怕人知道，估计早已经找好了他的母亲。”  
“…如果医生过来，你就不能看着你的孩子出生。” 罗德里赫攥着枕头，闷闷地说。  
“你在开什么查理曼时代的玩笑！我毫不在乎。” 基尔伯特的容忍已经消耗殆尽，“你为什么不考虑万一出现意外的情况？”  
“可是很疼…你又为什么不考虑我？我需要看到你。” 罗德里赫咬着牙，忍不住微微压低身子按压着躁动不已的腹部，过了好一会儿，他的呼吸才稍微平静下来，抬起红了一圈的眼睛，“…而不是听你现在出言不逊以下犯上。”  
怎样的疼痛才会让罗德里赫说出这句话？基尔伯特咒骂了一句，该死的世界，腐朽的帝王，是谁决定了他不能留在罗德里赫身边？是谁禁止他认真地亲吻自己的敌人？  
他把罗德里赫抱在怀里，“让他们进来，我会留在你身边的。”  
“你在骗我。”  
基尔伯特吻去他眼角的水雾，“你在怀疑什么？我会解决所有事。”


End file.
